Truth or Dare
by flashbaek
Summary: [Chap 3 Update] Permainan Truth or Dare yang dimainkan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. CHANBAEK. BAEKYEOL. GS
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare

Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Prolog

.

.

.

.

. 

"_Truth or Dare?"_

"_Truth."_

"_Ada yang kau sukai sekarang?"_

"_Ada."_

"_Kau yang kena. Truth or Dare?"_

"_Hm, aku memilih Dare."_

"_Buka bajumu, kulihat kau tidak memakai bra dari sini."_

"_Mwo? Kau gila. Ya! Walaupun aku tidak memakai bra tapi tidak perlu seperti itu. Dasar mesum."_

"_Tidak boleh menentang permainan kita. Kau mau dihukum?"_

"_Arraseo, kau diamlah! Tutup matamu, aku akan membuka bajuku sekarang."_

"_Kau kena lagi, hahaha. Remas payudaramu sendiri."_

"_Kau gila, Park. Tidak aku tidak mau."_

"_Kau yang remas atau aku yang remas?"_

"_Ish,"_

"_Jangan lupa, pasang wajah menggodamu."_

"_Kenapa aku yang kena terus? Gantian, yah,"_

"_Baiklah. Aku dare."_

"_Chanyeol…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Aku ingin melihat Chanyeol kecil. Boleh tidak?"_

"_Dengan senang hati sayang,"_

"_Dare untukmu."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Main denganku."_

"_Mwo?"_

"_Chaan….yeollhh….uhh….besar sekali.."_

"_Aishh...kau..sempithh….uhhh…Baek.."_

"_Chanyeol, minum susukuhh…uhh…Klitoris ku jangan digigit…shhhh.."_

**TBC**

Ini baru prolog loh. Hehe gimana? Jelek? Kurang hot? Maaf yah. Ini ff rated m pertama author T_T semoga banyak yang suka ya. Kalo jelek ini bakal dihapus. Oh ya makasih buat seseorang, karena author terinspirasi dari temen author itu hehe^^

Boleh minta **review**?

Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or Dare

Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ann_–"

Seketika _namja _yang memberi salam –walaupun belum sepenuhnya mengucapkan kata salam– itu terdiam beberapa sekian detik untuk melihat pemandangan didepannya. Seorang _yeoja _cantik tengah menguap, mungkin gadis ini baru saja bangun dari tidurnya untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Lihat saja penampilannya, dengan rambut yang beracakan. Menggangu saja, bagaimana tidak bel rumahnya terus saja berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada seorang tamu yang berkunjung.

"–_Yeong_."

Kembali ia melanjutkan kalimat yang belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Baginya wajah cantik didepannya ini bagaikan hadiah yang seharusnya ia nikmati saat ia sudah mendapatkan pasangan hidupnya. Wajah cantik, rambut panjang kecoklatan lurus dan panjang –mungkin sedikit berantakan–, kulitnya yang putih bersih, mata yang indah, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang mungil, dan jangan lupakan pakaian yang gadis itu kenakan. _Tank top _putih dan celana pendek berwarna biru. Siapa yang tidak tergiur? Apalagi bagi Park Chanyeol. Si otak mesum, yang sudah sangat terkenal itu.

"Apa yang membuat mu berkunjung kema–"

Chanyeol mendorong bahu gadis yang dari tadi berdiri menatap tanda tanya untuk Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah sang gadis. Ia menggunakan sebelah kakinya untuk menutup pintu rumah gadis ini, terasa sangat tak sopan tapi Chanyeol sudah kenal dekat dengan keluarga gadis ini apalagi dengan gadis ini. Ia bahkan sudah sering menginap. Dan keluarga sang gadis sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan, Chanyeol yang sering berlaku tak sopan dan menginap walaupun Chanyeol dan gadis ini berbeda _gender_.

"Byun. Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengeja nama indah tersebut. Setelah itu ia mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun –gadis yang Chanyeol anggap sebagai bidadari– dengan kedua tangan besarnya di bahu Baekhyun. Ia benturkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding lalu merapatkan tubuhnya sehingga tak ada jarak lagi dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan susah payah mengelap keringatnya, mengingat tangan besar Chanyeol memegang kuat bahu Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol menatap lurus kedepan tepatnya terarah pada bola mata Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol, _waeyo_?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun sehingga dahi mereka terbentur, Chanyeol memandang lurus kebawah, tepatnya pada _tank top _putih Baekhyun, diam sesaat. Setelah beberapa menit dengan posisi dahi terbentur, Chanyeol akhirnya menarik wajah dan badannya kembali, ia juga menarik tangan besarnya dari Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia menerjang sofa tersebut dan mengambil_ remote _tv. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung akan sifat Chanyeol.

"Dasar," Cibir Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur. Melihat pergerakan Baekhyun yang menuju dapur, Chanyeol segera berbalik arah menghadap Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah berada didapur, karena memang posisi dapur tepat dibelakang ruang tamu. Ia melihat Baekhyun membuka kulkasnya, kemudian mencari-cari sebuah kotak susu dan itu membuatnya menungging karena letak kotak susu tersebut berada dibawah. Itu membuat bokong Baekhyun terbentuk, membuat otak Chanyeol bekerja.

_'Tenang Chanyeol, belum saatnya_'  
"Biar kutebak, ayah dan ibumu tak ada dirumah, benar?" Chanyeol mencoba mencari obrolan untuknya dan Baekhyun karena ia tak ingin fokus kepada bokong Baekhyun yang masih saja menungging membuat birahi Chanyeol naik drastis. Baekhyun akhirnya menutup pintu kulkasnya, lalu menuju bar. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil menuangkan jus stroberi kedalam gelas tanpa melihat Chanyeol.

"Kutebak lagi, kau baru saja bangun tidur?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar, lalu Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas dan meletakkan kembali kotak jus stroberi yang ia tuangkan tadi kedalam gelas, bokong seksinya tercetak lagi di celana pendek nya walaupun hanya beberapa detik.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"_Ya_! Kau tidak berniat untuk memberikan minum kepada tamu yang berkunjung kerumahmu? Tak sopan," Desis Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menggeram pelan pada tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini, bisakan dia mengambilnya sendiri? Lagipula ini juga bisa dijadikan rumah Chanyeol juga, dan apa itu tamu yang berkunjung? Chanyeol juga melihat Baekhyun menuangkan jus stroberinya, kenapa Chanyeol tak minta pada saat itu juga? Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk kembali membuka kulkasnya, berjalan kesana kesini.

"Terserah. Kau ingin meminum apa, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah, ia lebih baik berjalan menuju kulkas agar tidak melihat rengekan manja dari Chanyeol. Tak apa, yang jelas kulkas tak jauh dari bar.

"Yakin kau akan menyediakan untukmu?"

"Kau meremehkanku, _eoh_?"

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan chanyeol. Sebenarnya itu adalah ambigu, kalian tahu kan bahwa Chanyeol berotak mesum? Jadi kalian tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol untuk meminum. Jelas saja, Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu adalah ambigu, karena Baekhyun tidak tahu apa dan juga dia adalah _puppy _yang imut dan masih polos.

"Lucunya, Baekki. Tidak aku hanya bercanda."

Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menyeret kakinya ketempat dimana Chanyeol duduk untuk menampar wajah Chanyeol menggunakan gelas yang ia bawa, atau mungkin menendang bokong Chanyeol karena selalu saja mengerjai Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Atau mungkin memotong telinga Chanyeol agar ia tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Banyak hal yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan untuk membalas perbuatan Chanyeol selama ini.

"Ayo bermain _ToD_," Pekik Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun ingin menjambak rambut Chanyeol, usahanya gagal lagi karena ia sudah ketahuan lebih dulu dibandingkan melakukan aksinya. Baekhyun mengalah ia lebih baik mengalah dan duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Ia juga sedikit malu ketika mengangkat tangannya kemudian Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Apakah itu permainan gila yang kau mainkan bersama Jongin dan Kris? Jika _truth _kau harus jujur dan jika _dare _kau harus berani. Benar?"

"Kau terlalu hebat untuk memperhatikan kami. Apakah kau tau apa yang akan kami lakukan dipermainan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mendekatkan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun tak lupa diikuti oleh _smirk_ khas Chanyeol, Baekhyun refleks memukul mata Chanyeol karena itu membuatnya kaget.

"Sakit, bodoh!" Chanyeol mengusap mata kanannya yang tadi terkena tinju dadakan dari tangan Baekhyun. Sementara pelaku hanya bisa tertawa pelan sembari meletakkan jus stroberi yang sudah habis disebelah meja sofa.

"Nanti juga sembuh, idiot," Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol yang masih saja mengusap matanya yang bisa dibilang sedikit memerah karena Baekhyun meninjunya dengan kekuatan super. Baekhyun mengambil _remote _tv disebelah Chanyeol kemudian ia mengganti saluran _channel_.

Chanyeol sedikit menampilkan _smirk_-nya tanpa Baekhyun tau tentunya. "Haha, tentu saja. Mataku akan sembuh jika melihat sesuatu yang indah. Ayo balik kepermainan."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya kemudian melirik Chanyeol disampingnya, dan benar Chanyeol terlihat mengerikan dengan mata yang memerah sedikit sipit dibandingkan mata disebelahnya. Tapi apa maksud Chanyeol? Indah? Bukankah harus diberikan obat dulu? Sudahlah, biarkan hanya Chanyeol dan Tuhan yang tau. Kemudian Baekhyun mengangguk pelan meng-iya-kan.

"Tidak boleh menentang permainan kita. Jika menentang maka tentu saja ada hukuman."

"_Arraseo_! Cepatlah main, aku sudah tak sabar,"

Baekhyun menatap geram pada Chanyeol, setiap melakukan hal apapun pasti Chanyeol selalu saja memperlambat waktu, atau mungkin bertele tele, itulaah yang tidak disukai Baekhyun karena Chanyeol selalu saja menghabiskan waktu. Chanyeol hanya menyengir saja, kemudian meraba saku belakang celananya mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk permainan _Truth or Dare _mereka, dan, dapat ia mengambil dompet kemudian mengambil koin yang ada didalam dompetnya.

"Jika 500 maka itu kau, jika _garuda _itu aku. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, kemudian Chanyeol memutarkan koin itu diatas meja dan berakhir _garuda_.

"Hahaha! _Truth or Dare_?" Tanya Baekhyun senang, Chanyeol memutarkan bola matanya malas kenapa harus _garuda_? Ini baru saja permainan awal, ia sudah mendapatkan ini. Mungkin rencana Chanyeol tidak akan berjalan mulus, atau bahkan mungkin sebaliknya?

"_Truth_."

"Ada yang kau sukai sekarang, Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan, semoga jawaban yang Baekhyun harapkan ter–

"Ada."

–wujud.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia sebenarnya mengharapkan bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyukai siapapun dengan begitu ia bisa berada didekat Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol nyaman dengan Baekhyun. Tapi mendengar jawaban Chanyeol membuat nyali Baekhyun melemah karena ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyukainya, banyak _yeoja _cantik disekolahnya. Apalagi Chanyeol dekat dengan beberapa _yeoja_, Chanyeol kan wakil ketua osis, jadi tentu saja banyak yang menyukai Chanyeol begitupula Chanyeol yang sudah menyukai orang lain.

Baekhyun berharap ia tak menanyakan pertanyaan yang tadi itu membuatnya sakit di dadanya, karena Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol sejak mereka menginjak sekolah menengah pertama, tepatnya pada saat mereka kelas dua. Jika dihitung, Baekhyun sudah menyukai Chanyeol empat tahun. Dan itu tak pernah terbalaskan.

Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum ketika Chanyeol menanyakan lanjutan permainan mereka.

Chanyeol memutar kembali koin itu diatas meja.

"_Truth or Dare_?"

"_Truth._"

"Pernah melakukan hal dewasa?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang diajukan oleh idiot ini? Hal dewasa? Apakah maksud Chanyeol itu bersetubuh? Itu hanya boleh dilakukan pada pasangan yang sudah menikah. Apakah Chayeol saat ini sedang gila, stress, atau semacamnya?

Baekhyun menggeleng dalam artian belum melakukannya sebagai jawaban untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak tahu karena ia sibuk menggeleng dan menunduk.

Chanyeol kembali memutar koin diatas meja. Sejenak ia berfikir, bukankah itu bagian Baekhyun? Jadi ini saatnya Chanyeol. Jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Kau harus melakukannya, kau pasti bisa. Tak peduli dia sahabatmu, bukankah kalian sudah bersahabat sejak lama? Jadi ayolah. Kesempatan tak datang dua kali Chanyeol. Tapi kau harus pastikan, jangan menyakitinya.

"Kau yang kena. _Truth or Dare_?"

Mendengar Chanyeol yang berbicara, Baekhyun segera menaikkan kepalanya melirik Chanyeol untuk meminta jawaban apakah itu benar benar bagiannya? Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melihat koin yang diputar Chanyeol tadi, seketika Baekhyun melihat koin itu hanya tersenyum bodoh, seolah olah ia tak percaya Chanyeol.

"Hm, aku memilih _Dare._"

"Buka bajumu, kulihat kau tidak memakai bra dari sini."

Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak memakai bra. Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya sejak Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah. Matanya dengan refleks menuju ke _tank top _putih Baekhyun karena Chanyeol melihat tonjolan kecil dibalik _tank top _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yakin bahwa itu adalah nipple Baekhyun. Untuk memastikannya, maka Chanyeol segera mendorong Baekhyun dan membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun dan melihat kearah bawah. Terlihat bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tak memakai bra. Oh tuhan Chanyeol ingin sekali melahap benda kenyal tak bertulang itu segera. Salah Baekhyun karena mengundang birahi Chanyeol. Untuk saja Chanyeol yang berkunjung bagaimana kalau orang lain?

"_Mwo_? Kau gila. _Ya_! Walaupun aku tidak memakai bra tapi tidak perlu seperti itu. Dasar mesum." Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah sahabat yang paling mesum tapi bisakah? Ini hanya permainan kenapa sampai berbuat jauh seperti itu? Oh tuhan. Seharusnya Baekhyun lebih menjaga Chanyeol ini pasti terhasut oleh pikiran teman temannya. Teman sekelas Baekhyun adalah kumpulan orang mesum jadi tak salah jika Chanyeol menjadi semesum ini.

"Tidak boleh menentang permainan kita, kau mau dihukum?" Baekhyun mendadak diam dari pernyataan Chanyeol. Lagi lagi Baekhyun lebih baik mengalah.

"_Arraseo_, kau diamlah! Tutup matamu, aku akan membuka bajuku sekarang." Baekhyun dengan sangat perlahan mengangkat _tank top _putihnya sedikit demi sedikit perut Baekhyun sudah terlihat, putih dan bersih tak ada cacat sedikitpun. Degup jantung Chanyeol sudah was was, ini baru pertama kalinya Chanyeol seperti ini ketika mengajak wanita bermain.

Tunggu, jadi Chanyeol sering mengajak wanita bermain? Ya, tentu. Tapi tenang saja, setiap bermain setidaknya memakai pelindung. Tapi jujur baru kali ini ia mengajak wanita bermain, biasanya wanita tersebut yang datang menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memesan kamar hotel. Tapi tidak untuk Byun Baekhyun karena mereka berbuat begini karena dalam permainan _truth or dare_ dan itu mampu membuat Chanyeol dag dig dug.

"Aku akan menghadap kesini saja. Kau tidak menutup matamu." Melihat Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun seperti itu. Baekhyun langsung saja memunggungi Chanyeol dan membuka _tank top _putihnya. Bisa kalian lihat, punggung Baekhyun sangat mulus, putih, dan bersih. Chanyeol sudah bersusah payah agar tak terlihat seperti pemangsa. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah disuguhi pemandangan indah yaitu punggung Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol ingin melihat payudara Baekhyun secara langsung.

"_Ya_! Lihat aku. Kau itu, kenapa harus malu padaku?"

"Kau membuatku ikut dalam permainan gilamu, Chanyeol! Sudahlah aku menghadap sini."

"Mau dihu–"

"Ini. Kau sudah puas kan?"

Baekhyun terlihat emosi karena Chanyeol selalu saja mengatur permainan, apa yang ia inginkan pasti harus dituruti, sebenarnya ini bukan permainan melainkan perintah dari Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Maka dari itu Baekhyun sangat kesal karena sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya seenaknya. Ini hanya permainan kenapa terlalu serius. Dan lagi Chanyeol hanya diam menatap benda kenyal tak bertulang itu, lihatnya payudaranya nampak indah dan besar tak lupa juga nipple coklat yang setia menghiasi benda itu. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar, _shit_! Itu membuat celana Chanyeol mengembung, seperti ada yang mendesak.

Baekhyun sebenarnya agak risih karena Chanyeol terus menatap payudaranya. Kemudian ia bertindak dan memutar koin itu diatas meja. Chanyeol yang melihat pergerakan Baekhyun langsung saja melirik koin yang sedang diputar oleh Baekhyun diatas meja.

"Kau kena lagi, hahaha. Remas payudaramu sendiri."

"Kau gila, Park. Tidak aku tidak mau."

"Kau yang remas atau aku yang remas?"

Baekhyun melotot kaget, maksud Chanyeol apa? Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali Chanyeol yang meremasnya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu diri, ia lebih baik menahan dan meremas payudaranya sendiri "Ish," Desis Baekhyun pelan.

"Jangan lupa, pasang wajah menggodamu."

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?"

Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya sendiri agar terlihat nyaman untuk melakukan aksinya. Dengan perlahan tangan kecilnya beranjak menuju payudaranya, memegang saja membuat Baekhyun seperti tersengat listrik dan lagi ia harus melakukannya di depan Chanyeol. Itu sama saja bukan permainan namanya.

Baekhyun dengan pelan meremas payudara putih indahnya itu membuat ia berkeringat, sial kenapa hawanya menjadi panas seperti ini.

"Eungh...le..bih.." Erang Baekhyun karena ia memijat payudaranya dengan tempo cepat kadang lambat. Terkadang ia memilin dan memplintir nipplenya, menarik nipplenya perlahan dan melepaskannya lagi. Oh _shit_! Membuat penis Chanyeol semakin lama semakin menegang karena melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Te..kan...oouhh.._jebbal_..." Baekhyun menekan nekan nipplenya hingga masuk, kemudian menariknya lagi dengan keras, Baekhyun juga mengangkang karena ia yakin dibawah sana sudah sangat basah dan gatal, sial. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa lepas kendali.

"Chan...c..chan..hiss..sapp...shhh." Tak sadar ia menyebut nama Chanyeol untuk menghisap payudaranya, Baekhyun terus memijat payudaranya. Memlintir nipplenya dengan sangat keras dan juga lambat. Memekan dan juga menarik nipplenya, sehingga nipple yang awalnya coklat menjadi sedikit memerah.

Tak sadar tangan yang satunya segera menuju kedaerah selangkangan Baekhyun yang masih tertutup celan pendek. Ia sedikit menekan vaginanya dan mengelus, Baekhyun menganggap bahwa permainan ini adalah Chanyeol yang mengendalikannya, maka dari itu ia menyebut nama Chanyeol, karena ia terus membayangkan Chanyeol yang sedang menindihnya.

"Cukup!"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menutup wajahnya karena malu, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang mengatur nafasnya yang sedari tadi memburu, dengan cepat ia memutar koin karena disini terjadi kecanggungan antara mereka berdua.

Baekhyun membuka sedikit celah jari tangannya agar bisa melihat koin itu. Ternyata itu adalah bagiannya. Baekhyun mem_pout_ kan bibirnya imut, "Kenapa aku yang kena terus? Gantian, yah."

"Baiklah. Aku _Dare_."

Diam sejenak, karena Baekhyun sedang sibuk untuk mengatur nafas dan mengelap keringatnya.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin melihat Chanyeol kecil. Boleh tidak?"

"Dengan senang hati, sayang."

Chanyeol segera berdiri dan perlahan membuka resleting celananya kemudian menurunkan celana panjang miliknya, dengan posisi seperti itu Baekhyun harus mendongak untuk melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Setelah selesai membuka celana panjangnya Chanyeol duduk kembali, membuat Baekhyun bingung karena Chanyeol masih memakai boxer. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka boxer itu sehingga munculah penis Chanyeol yang besar dan panjang, Baekhyun melotot dan menatap kaget.

"Chanyeol..ughh..besar sekali." Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya agar bisa melihat penis Chanyeol yang sudah mengacung tegak.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mera–Baek..uhh...ter..ushh..ahhh..." Belum selesai perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung saja mengarahnya tangannya pada penis Chanyeol dan memijatnya naik turun. Chanyeol mendongak merasakan kenikmatan pijatan tangan kecil Baekhyun dibawah sana. _Shit_! Chanyeol sudah berkeringat dan merasa panas. Tiba tiba Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari penis Chanyeol.

"_Shit, _Baekhyun." Desah Chanyeol kecewa, baru saja Chanyeol merasakan nikmat sementara Baekhyun menarik lagi tangannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun masa bodoh, kemduian ia menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol sedikit.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Chanyeol mengambil penisnya kemudian mengocok nya sendiri. Ia harus bermain sendiri karena sudah nikmat.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat, bukan memijat. Kau ingat?"

"Sial. Kau sudah membuat penis ku menegang."

"Salah sendiri." Balas Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol masih mengocok pelan penisnya. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan permainan _truth or dare _mereka.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan saat koin itu menjadi bagian Baekhyun. "Dare..untu..k..mu..ahhh..shit..kau...Baek..shh..." Chanyeol mengocok penisnya dengan cepat, mungkin ia akan orgasme sekarang. Hanya karena Baekhyun memijat pelan penisnya bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Kalian jangan lupakan bahwa Chanyeol melhat Baekhyun meremas payudaranya sendiri

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun malas, karena lagi lagi koin itu ada dibagiannya.

"Ma...in..deng...shhh...an...arghh...lebihhh...cepatt...ku"

"_Mwo_?"

Seketika Chanyeol langsung menerjang Baekhyun dan menindih Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Maaf untuk lama update. Maaf karena jelek, garing, kurang hot, banyak typo, gak nyambung, dan lain lain. Ini baru ff rated m pertama author hehe. Author minta maaf banget ya. Author seneng banget karena banyak yang review di teasernya hehe. Maafin author kalo ini ga sesuai harapan kalian, makasih juga karena kalian sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca ini dan review

**big thanks.**

SHY Fukuru | shinelightseeker | | | DKS-ZYX | ChanBaek22 | | YeolShip | baekhyung | Leeeunjae13 | dobichan | TrinCloudSparkyu | eggxbacon | SyJessi22 | Cozalou laya | Namu Hwang | Kim Eun Seob | Happybacon | DobiPanda | ParkOna | DBSJYJ | anisa. 1 | Aul Ondubu | Wu Xinlian | Byun Jinhyun | Kiela Yue | Jung Hyomi | exindira | muthyaelf | brina0220 | bellasung21 | Guest | Guest | rheina-chan | janice | chanman | Guest | gjonari | Ai Rin Lee | WuChanChen | wifeuchan10 | lilo | MahraAddina | ParkByun | pandarkn | Dela | nela | UnicornLay | Mela querer chanBaekYeol | derpfangirl | dobidiot | Majey Jannah 97 | kim soo jong | chanhyun | | Guest | kdcosh | Duizhang0611 | Cho Rai Sa  
**  
**boleh minta **review**?

terimakasih.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth or Dare**

Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

_"Dare..untu..k..mu..ahhh..shit..kau...Baek..shh..." Chanyeol mengocok penisnya dengan cepat, mungkin ia akan orgasme sekarang. Hanya karena Baekhyun memijat pelan penisnya bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Kalian jangan lupakan bahwa Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun meremas payudaranya sendiri_

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun malas, karena lagi lagi koin itu ada dibagiannya.

"Ma...in..deng...shhh...an...arghh...lebihhh...cepatt...ku"

"Mwo?"

Seketika Chanyeol langsung menerjang Baekhyun dan menindih Baekhyun.

**Chapter 2**_  
_

"Chan..apa yang kau laku–hmmpp..chan.."

Belum sempat Baekhyun ingin bertanya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah menyambar bibir tipis Baekhyun, dengan perlahan ia mulai melumat bibir _cherry _itu menggunakan bibir tebalnya. Merasa tak ada balasan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol meremas pelan payudara Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengabsen satu persatu gigi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya membalas lumatan Chanyeol dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, membiarkan Chanyeol menidihnya diatas sofa dan tangan Chanyeol yang bertumpu di sofa. Baekhyun rasa, pasokan oksigennya sudah habis sementara Chanyeol belum juga selesai untuk melumat bibir Baekhyun.

"Hah..hah.." Belum sempat Baekhyun ingin memukul dada Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah melepaskan lumatan bibirnya dari Baekhyun. Apakah Chanyeol bisa membaca apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Chanyeol membuka bajunya, ia melempar bajunya kesembarang tempat dan sekarang ia _full naked_, tidak dengan Baekhyun karena ia masih memakai celana pendek

"Baek, ayo kita pindah, disini tak nyaman," Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun sesekali Chanyeol menyesap telinga indah tersebut membuat Baekhyun merasa geli, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah dibawah Chanyeol, kemudian Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dengan koala _style _menuju kamar tidur Baekhyun. Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol karena ia menyukai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera merebahkan Baekhyun diatas ranjang kemudian Chanyeol menidih Baekhyun lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan brutal. Baekhyun tak menolak, ia membiarkan lidah Chanyeol masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun mengalunkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan membalas lumatan panas itu.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun ke leher jenjang Baekhyun, menghisapnya dalam seolah olah Baekhyun hanya miliknya dan selamanya miliknya. Chanyeol sedikit menggigit dan menjilat leher putih itu membuat tanda keunguan disana. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dibawah Chanyeol sambil menggumam nama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menaikkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian melihat karya ciptanya yang terletak di leher Baekhyun, sebuah tanda keunguan tepat berada disana, ia tersenyum. Lalu kembali melihat karya cipta tuhan yang terlihat memejamkan mata disana. Mata Chanyeol beralih ke payudara Baekhyun, langsung saja tanpa ampun Chanyeol menangkup payudara kanannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Chan... shhh.. leb... bbihh..."

Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai disela sela hisapannya pada payudara Baekhyun. Ia semakin kuat menghisap payudara Baekhyun, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas payudara yang satunya. Chanyeol menghisap kuat sseolah olah ia adalah bayi yang sedang meminum susu dari ibunya, sedikit menggigit puting Baekhyun. Tangan satunya juga tak tinggal diam, ia menekan puting Baekhyun lalu memilin puting itu kemudian ia tekan hingga puting itu masuk kedalam payudara Baekhyun.

Baekhyun rasa ia sudah klimaks, bagaimana tidak sesuatu dibawah sana yang tak lain adalah penis Chanyeol yang tak tertutupi celana sedang bergerak gerak menyentuh selangkangan Baekhyun, walaupun Baekhyun memakai celana pendek tapi ia bisa rasakan bahwa penis Chanyeol sedang mengacung tegak disana.

"Chan.. shhh.. ahhh.."

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol sehingga puting Baekhyun ikut tertarik karena Chanyeol sedang menggigit kecil putingnya. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menarik kepalanya.

"Chan.. eum.. aku mau penismu, boleh?" Kata Baekhyun dan terkesan polos, oh tuhan Chanyeol sungguh ingin memakan Baekhyun sekarang dengan gayanya yang melampaui imut. Chanyeol mengangguk penuh nafsu kemudian ia berdiri sehingga tak menidih Baekhyun lagi, lalu ia menarik tangan Baekhyun agar ikut duduk didepannya.

Chanyeol mengocok penisnya sebentar lalu menyodorkan penis yang sudah mengacung tegak itu pada wajah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat melahap penis panjang milik Chanyeol.

"Baek.. terushh... ah... sialan kau... shhh.."

Baekhyun terus memijat penis Chanyeol didalam mulutnya, mengemutnya seperti permen yang baru saja dibelinya, dan menjilat ujung penis Chanyeol. Itu membuat Chanyeol merasakan sensasi aneh, ia terus saja mendesah apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Menurutnya Baekhyun seperti sudah sangat ahli dalam pemainan _blowjob_. Chanyeol terus menekan kepala Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tak lepas dari penisnya, karena pijatan dan emutannya sangat nikmat apalagi ia memberikan _blowjob _di bibir kecilnya. Itu membuat mulut Baekhyun penuh dan disaat Chanyeol–

CROT!

–klimaks, sperma Chanyeol dari mulut Baekhyun sedikit keluar karena sperma Chanyeol terlalu banyak dan didalam mulut Baekhyun terdapat penis Chanyeol yang besar. Chanyeol segera menarik penisnya dari dalam mulut Baekhyun lalu menidihnya dan mencium Baekhyun. Ia sedikit menghisap cairan spermanya sendiri dari dalam mulut Baekhyun, membagi sperma cintanya pada Baekhyun dan juga memudahkan Baekhyun untuk menelan sperma Chanyeol karena terlalu banyak.

Chanyeol kemudian mengelus vagina Baekhyun dari luar celana dalamnya, Baekhyun dengan susah payah mendesah karena Chanyeol sedang menghisap bibir bawahnya sementara Baekhyun menghisap bibir atas Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung saja menarik celana serta celana dalam Baekhyun dan tampaklah vagina putih, bersih, dan indah.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dari Baekhyun lalu menurunkan badannya agar wajahnya tepat diantara selangkangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol diam sejenak untuk melihat kehormatan Baekhyun dari jarak dekat. Sungguh ini adalah vagina terbersih dari semua wanita yang ia ajak bercinta, kebanyakan dari mereka mungkin lecet karena sering bermain bersama para pria yang lainnya.

Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya diantara belahan vagina Baekhyun, mencari klitoris yang sedang bersembunyi diantara belahan tersebut. Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol karena sensasi geli dan nikmat karena Chanyeol berhasil menemukan klitorisnya.

"Chan.. shh.. ahhh..."

Baekhyun tidak kuat untuk meremas rambut Chanyeol maka seprai ia remas dengan kuat. Chanyeol sedang menggigit kecil klitoris Baekhyun lalu mengemutnya dengan kuat. Ia juga menjilat klitoris itu tanpa ampun.

CROT!

Baekhyun mencapai klimaksnya dengan cepat. Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam belahan vagina Baekhyun, ia memberi klitoris itu istirahat karena sedari tadi berkedut dengan cepat. Chanyeol segera menjilat cairan yang keluar dari vagina Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus menjilat sehingga vagina itu sudah bersih. Chanyeol segera mendudukan dirinya kemudian menggenggam penisnya mengocok pelan lalu menggesekkan penisnya tepat di depan vagina Baekhyun.

"Chan.. apa.. yang ahhh... kau lakukanhh shhh..." Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun lalu memposisikan penisnya kedalam vagina Baekhyun.

"Hiks.." Tiba tiba suara tangisan terdengar. Chanyeol menoleh melihat Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dan menangis. "Chan.. maafkan.. aku.. hiks.. tapi... ak..aku.. belum... siap.." Chanyeol mendesah kecewa karena ia belum berhasil membuat penisnya masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Tapi melihat sahabatnya tengah menangis seperti itu, Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman penisnya lalu membuka tangan Baekhyun yang sempat ia tangkupkan di wajahnya, mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut kemudian beralih ke kening Baekhyun.

"_Aniya_, tak apa. Aku tidak memaksamu, kau pasti lelah? _Kajja _kita tidur. Besok kita harus sekolah." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan lalu mencium kening Baekhyun, kemudian Chanyeol mengambil selimut lalu ia menyelimuti dirinya dengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tertidur dipelukan Chanyeol yang hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun diseluruh penjuru lorong sekolah setelah menemukan Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya yang terletak beberapa kelas lagi, mendengar suara cempreng yang ia tahu itu berasal dari suara sahabatnya –Baekhyun– Chanyeol segera menoleh mendapati Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar dan sedikit berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, melihat Baekhyun sedang mengusap pelipisnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?"

Baekhyun segera membuka tas sekolahnya untuk mengambil sesuatu, sebuah _wristband _keluar dari dalam tas Baekhyun, tepatnya Baekhyun sedang mengambil _wristband _milik Chanyeol yang tertinggal dirumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian memberikan _wristband _bermotif kotak kotak itu pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, pantas saja setelah sampai rumah Chanyeol tidak menemukan _wristband _miliknya ternyata tertinggal dirumah Baekhyun. Setelah mengambil _wristband _miliknya, Chanyeol langsung saja mengusap usap pelan rambut milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasa tak terima karena rambut indahnya rusak begitu saja.

"Baekki lucu kalau marah,"

"Dasar kau Park Chanyeol! Selalu saja begitu, kau tidak melihat bahwa rambutku sudah sangat rapi, huh? Seenaknya saja merusak rambut indahku, kau sudah puas? Atau kau sama sekali belum puas mengerjaiku, memangnya aku ini ap–"

Baekhyun mendongak melihat Chanyeol yang ternyata tak memperhatikannya lebih tepatnya tak mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan karena Chanyeol malah menoleh kearah dimana disana berlawanan arah dengan posisi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang penasaran apa yang dilihat oleh Chanyeol langsung saja menggeser sedikit tubuhnya karena tubuh Chanyeol sangat menjulang tinggi membuat Baekhyun merasa sulit untuk melihatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut ketika yang dilihatnya adalah Do Kyungsoo, anak kelas 3-2 yang sangat sexy itu, lihatlah baju ketat yang menampakkan payudara montoknya lalu rok mini yang membuat paha putih dan mulus terlihat. Pantas saja Chanyeol tak mendengarkan apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan karena sibuk melihat Kyungsoo yang Baekhyun rasa berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan dirinya. Bokong Kyungsoo yang terlihat indah ketika berjalan, wajah Kyungsoo yang cantik dan mempesona tak lupa juga rambut Kyungsoo yang tergerai indah lalu Kyungsoo yang sering tebar pesona ke-sexy-an pada _namja namja _lain. Apalagi Kyungsoo adalah ketua _cheerleaders _dan Chanyeol adalah _capten _basket, mereka sangat cocok dijadikan pasangan.

"Chanyeol-ah! Nanti sore kita latihan," Bisiknya pada Chanyeol lalu mengelus pipi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yakin darah Chanyeol mulai berdesir, setiap _namja _yang disentuh Kyungsoo pasti selalu bersikap seperti itu. Baekhyun hanya berdecak sebal, kenapa harus berbisik seperti itu? Dan Baekhyun ingat permainan _truth or dare _mereka, Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa _yeoja _yang disukai Chanyeol adalah Do Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol!"

"..."

"Chan!"

"..."

"CHANYEOL!"

Teriak Baekhyun tepat di telinga Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol langsung saja menoleh melihat Baekhyun yang tengah mengatur nafasnya akibat teriakan tadi, wajar saja Baekhyun harus berjinjit karena tinggi Baekhyun hanya sebatas pundak Chanyeol tidak seperti tinggi Kyungsoo yang hanya sehidung Chanyeol, oh jadi daritadi Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun disampingnya hanya karena Kyungsoo. Chanyeol, bisakah kau sedikit saja melihat keberadaan Baekhyun?

"Chanyeol, aku kekelas duluan, dan _bye_!"

Baekhyun dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung akan sikap Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya bisa menaikkan bahunya tak tahu lalu berjalan pelan mengikuti Baekhyun yang sedang masuk kelas. Perlu diketahui Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekelas bersama, 3-1

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekki!" Baru saja Baekhyun sampai dikelas, suara cempreng Luhan membuat Baekhyun menoleh disana sudah terlihat Luhan dan Kris yang duduk bersama. Luhan terlihat senang memanggil Baekhyun dari tempat duduknya sementara Kris terlihat tak terlalu memperdulikan Luhan yang berteriak membuat telinganya pecah karena Kris sibuk membaca komik yang kemarin dibelinya bersama Sehun, temannya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum senang lalu menuju bangku Luhan kemudian duduk tepat didepan bangku Luhan karena memang Baekhyun duduk didepan bangku Luhan yang terletak dipojok, Luhan dibangku nomor tiga sedangkan Baekhyun dibangku nomor dua.

"Hai, Kris!" Sapa Baekhyun riang pada Kris, Kris sedikit melihat Baekhyun dibalik buku komiknya tersenyum senang karena Baekhyun tidak melupakannya yang sudah daritadi duduk disamping Luhan.

"Hai," Balasnya dingin. Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut dan mencibir pelan.

Chanyeol akhirnya muncul dari balik pintu kelas kemudian berjalan menuju bangku Baekhyun, dan ternyata Chanyeol duduk bersama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sudah duduk disebelahnya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya kemudian memainkan dengan lincah. Baekhyun sedikit melirik kearah ponsel Chanyeol dimana ia sedikit melihat pesan yang isinya, _nanti malam_. Chanyeol kembali memasukkan ponselnya kemudian menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang melihat dari balik kaca, yaitu ada sekumpulan siswa-siswi yang sedang olahraga bersama dilapangan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat bahwa ada salah satu siswa yang terjatuh karena ditendang temannya, Chanyeol pun mengikuti tawa kecil Baekhyun –tentu Baekhyun tidak tahu tentunya–

Pelajaran baru saja dimulai karena bel berbunyi, sontak Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya pada lapangan tadi lalu mengambil buku pelajaran dari dalam tasnya, Chanyeol tersenyum malas karena ia tak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun pada saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Chanyeol sangat bosan dengan ocehan dari _Mrs_.Kim tentang sejarah kerajaan Korea, Chanyeol lebih baik tidur daripada mendengar ocehan dari _Mrs._Kim_, _mendengar, mencatat, mendengar, mencatat. _It's not my style_, begitu jika Kris yang mengatakan. Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang duduk dipojokan sana, terlihat bahwa Jongin memejamkan matanya dan _headset_ terpasangan disatu telinganya. Lalu melirik Sehun yang duduk disebelah bangkunya, ia melihat Sehun sedang memainkan salah satu _game _yang ada di pspnya, lalu melirik Kris yang ada dibelakangnya, Kris tengah membaca komik, hanya ia saja yang tak punya kegiatan apapun.

Kemudian Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mendengarkan _Mrs _Kim lalu mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh _Mrs _Kim. Ide mesum Chanyeol mulai muncul.

"Hey, Baby." Bisik Chanyeol. Tanpa sihir apapun Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol

"Ayo bermain _truth or dare_, aku bosan."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, sebenarnya ia juga sangat bosan tapi ia sangat senang mencatat itu yang membuat Baekhyun tak bosan, melihat Chanyeol yang tengah dilanda kebosanan akhirnya mengangguk kecil meng-iya-kan. Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa permainan _truth or dare _ini menyangkut hal kemarin yang mereka lakukan. Baekhyun, tetaplah Baekhyun yang polos dan manis kecuali jika ia berada dilingkungan orang orang mesum seperti Chanyeol.

"Kau saja yang duluan, _truth or dare_?" Bisik Chanyeol pelan agar tak terdengar oleh anak anak lain dan juga _Mrs. _Kim

"_Dare,_" Balas Baekhyun yang masih mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh _Mrs._Kim, Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai dengan cekatan Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya menuju rok Baekhyun lalu mengelus paha Baekhyun dari dalam. Baekhyun yang tahu kemana arah permainan ini hanya bisa diam dan menggigit bibirnya karena sensai nikmat ini ingin membuatnya mendesah.

_'Chanyeol, aku mohon. Kita sedang berada dikelas'_

Sudah puas Chanyeol mengelus paha Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menuju area selangkangan Baekhyun yang tertutup celana dalam itu, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan keras agar desahannya tak lolos begitu saja, Chanyeol tertawa senang melihat Baekhyun yang merasa tersiksa seperti itu, kemudian Chanyeol mengelus vagina Baekhyun dari luar celana dalamnya. Chanyeol mencubit klitoris Baekhyun dari luar celana dalamnya kemudian menekan pelan klitoris itu

"Chan masukkhan..._jebbal_ ouhh," Bisik Baekhyun pelan untung saja anak anak yang lain sibuk mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh _Mrs_. Kim jadi mungkin beberapa dari mereka yang dekat dengan tempat duduk dari Baekhyun.

"Masukan apa baby?" Chanyeol masih saja mengelus dan mencubit klitoris Baekhyun dari luar celana dalamnya berniat untuk mengerjai Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang sudah tak tahan segera menaikkan bokongnya pelan lalu menurunkan celana dalamnya sebatas paha saja agar mempermudah Chanyeol untuk mengelus bagian dalam vagina Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun membawa tangan Chanyeol untuk mengelus bagian dalam vaginanya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum puas sementara Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat dan desah.

Chanyeol segera mengelus pelan bibir vagina Baekhyun, ia melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, tidak, ia terlalu cantik, manis, dan sexy di waktu yang bersamaan. Chanyeol ingin melihat eskpresi Baekhyun lebih maka dari itu Chanyeol membuka bibir vagina Baekhyun dan mencubit klitoris Baekhyun dengan keras, Baekhyun hanya bisa menggenggam rok mini miliknya, meremasnya dengan kuat saat Chanyeol mencubit klitoris nya, menekan, dan menarik.

Chanyeol ingin melihat vagina Baekhyun sekarang, menurutnya vagina itu sudah sangat berwarna kemerahan karena menerima rangsangan yang hebat, tapi Chanyeol cukup tahu diri, sekarang mereka di dalam kelas, jika didalam uks Chanyeol akan memakan Baekhyun hidup-hidup.

Chanyeol memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang nikmat, tangan Chanyeol sangat besar bagaimana kalau ia menambah ja–

JLEB

–rinya

Dua jari berhasil masuk didalam sana, sungguh saat ini keringat sudah membanjiri wajah Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol telah mengoyak vagina bagian dalam Baekhyun, ia hampir saja menyentuh g-spot Baekhyun dan Baekhyun akan klimaks sebelum sebuah suara terdengar sangat keras ditelinga mereka.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan Chanyeol dengan segera mencabut jarinya dari dalam liang vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelap keringatnya yang telah bercucur deras akibat permainan mereka tadi.

"Jawaban nomor dua tujuh apa, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Jawabannya adalah A, _seonsangnim_." Untung saja Baekhyun sudah membuat jawaban pertanyaan itu dirumah, kalau tidak ia bisa saja dihukum. _Mrs. _Kim tersenyum puas akan jawaban Baekhyun, itu adalah pertanyaan tersulit, anak anak lain tak tahu maka dari itu _Mrs. _Kim bertanya pada Baekhyun karena Baekhyun adalah murid terpintar.

_'_Shit_! Sedikit lagi'_

"Hey, Yeol!" Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang melihat wajah Kris yang dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Apa?" Jawab Chanyeol malas, jujur saja Chanyeol belum merasa puas. Baekhyun belum klimaks dan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak merasa enak, ia ingin Baekhyun mencapai klimaksnya dengan begitu Chanyeol bisa mencicipi cairan yang keluar dari vagina indah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tak ada," Jawab Chanyeol cepat disertai nada malas. Sungguh ia sangat malas meladeni Kris disaat seperti ini. Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya karena tak berhasil membuat Baekhyun klimaks. Ia melirik Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang terlihat membenarkan celana dalam yang tadi ia sempat turunkan. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

'_Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan'_

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan jalan di samping lapangan basket berniat untuk mencari Sehun karena Sehun tengah meminjam catatan miliknya. Menurut Baekhyun, mungkin Sehun sudah selesai mengerjakannya maka dari itu Baekhyun mencari Sehun untuk meminta kembali bukunya. Mengingat Sehun adalah tim basket maka ia mencarinya disekitar lapangan, karena menurut info yang ia dengar dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, mereka akan latihan sore ini.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berhenti sebentar, ia merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Ah ya! Dia adalah Jongin teman sekelasnya, tapi mengapa ia membicarakan Baekhyun? Baekhyun menoleh kesamping tepatnya empat orang _namja_, yaitu Jongin, Kris, Sehun, dan Chanyeol tengah duduk di padang rerumputan sambil meminum air lalu melihat segerombolan _cheerleaders_ sedang berlatih, lalu Baekhyun menoleh sedikit kesamping mereka berempat ternyata anak anak lain sedang duduk di rerumputan yang tak jauh dari mereka berempat. Atau mungkin latihan basket sedang mengadakan istirahat.

"Baekhyun? Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun tahu, ini suara Chanyeol. Kemudian Baekhyun berfikir untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, tak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula topik pembicaraan laki laki ini adalah Baekhyun yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Kau lupa atau berpura pura lupa? Kita sedang bermain _truth or dare_. Lalu kau yang kena, kita membuat taruhan untuk mengajak Baekhyun agar _sex _denganmu. Kau ingat?" Ini suara Sehun. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya agar isakan tangisnya tak terdengar. Baekhyun tak percaya, Chanyeol yang sahabatnya yang sudah empat tahun itu membuat taruhan dan ia dijadikan bahan taruhan?

"Tentu saja aku berpura pura lupa. Kau tahu? Baekhyun sangat mudah untuk diajak _sex _denganku. Dia bodoh atau bagaimana? Sudah jelas permainan _truth or dare_ milikku menjurus ke hal hal seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menolak? Haha, dasar bodoh!" Sangat jelas sekali ini suara Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghianati Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah berubah. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan tak percaya dan tetap menutup mulutnya walaupun air mata sudah turun sejak tadi.

"Kau serius melakukannya? Aku tak percaya." Kali ini Kris yang berbicara. Chanyeol menampilkan senyum meremehkan pada mereka bertiga karena tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya lalu membiarkan sebuah remakan terdengar di ponsel Chanyeol.

_'Chan... shhh.. leb... bbihh...'_****

_'Chan.. shhh.. ahhh..'_

Chanyeol menghentikan remakan itu, membuat mereka bertiga terdiam dengan tampang bodohnya. Salah satu dari mereka berdiri.

"_Shit_! Rekaman itu membuatku _horny_." Kris langsung saja berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka mungkin Kris akan menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan _sex _dengan sendirinya.

Kris terdiam sebentar kemudian menoleh kearah pohon, sepi, tak ada siapa disana. Kris menggeleng '_Aku melihat Baekhyun, tapi tak mungkin Baekhyun ada disekolah se sore ini'_ Kemudian berlari dengan cepat.

"Sialan! Mobil yang kemarin kubeli harus aku berikan padamu." Ucap Jongin malas lalu memberikan kunci mobil yang ia bawa pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Jongin untuk menenangkannya dari keterpurukan.

"Hei, Bagaimana rasanya Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol langsung menoleh pada Sehun.

"Baekhyun? Payudara kecil, vagina tak menarik, Kemarin aku ingin memasukkan penisku pada Baekhyun tapi, yah begitulah, ia menolak."

"Hah serius? Coba aku tanya, payudara yang lebih kecil siapa? Baekhyun/Hyerin?" Perlu diketahui bahwa Hyerin adalah teman sekelas mereka yang mempunyai payudara kecil diantara semua wanita yang berada dikelas Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun lebih kecil, dan tentu saja hanya seorang Park Chanyeol saja yang mengetahuinya." Chanyeol tersenyum bangga pada Sehun sementara Jongin sudah pergi entah kemana.

_'Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak percaya'_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

maaf untuk typo, lama update, pendek, kurang hot, ngebosenin, gaje, alur kecepetan, dan ga sesuai harapan kalian. tapi author buat sesuai dengan kemampuan author^^ terimakasih karena kalian telah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk baca dan review

**thankyou.**

brina0220 | DBSJYJ | dobichan | ayumkim | kim soo jong | Kkamjjongitem | adistiii | SHY Fukuru | Kim Seonna | SyJessi22 | ritaanjani4 | DKS-ZYX | pandarkn | ParkOna | Cozalou laya | TrinCloudSparkyu | cho cheonsa | younlaycious88 | KimRyeona19 | uselessgirl6 | exindira | derpfangirl | 1 | ByunnaPark | Lean fujoshi hunhan shipper | Keepbeef Chicken Chubu | canyoal | kdcosh | Kim Eun Seob | Majey Jannah 97 | BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE | LulluBee | ms.R | Guest | anisa. 1 | Dela | WuChanChen | Guest | lhr23 | Mela querer chanBaekYeol | bellasung21 | AheeChanbaek | ByunnieKim | 0110alfin | 0110alfin | nonapanda | Jung Jungie | rheina-chan | awlia | Jung Jungie | 362 | SooJung | 407bubleblue

review kalian membuat author semangat, review lagi ya^^

terimakasih.****


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth or Dare**

Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

_"Tentu saja Baekhyun lebih kecil, dan tentu saja hanya seorang Park Chanyeol saja yang mengetahuinya." Chanyeol tersenyum bangga pada Sehun sementara Jongin sudah pergi entah kemana._

'Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak percaya'

.

.

.

.

. 

**Chapter 3  
**  
Seorang lelaki berjalan menuju kelas 3-1 melewati koridor sekolahnya yang kelihatannya sangat sepi, tentu saja ini sudah sore, lagipula tim basket dan tim _cheerleaders_ sedang berada dihalaman. Walaupun sudah sangat sepi didalam sekolah tetapi ia juga harus melihat lihat kearah belakang takut takut ada orang yang mengikutinya. Ia berjalan terus sedikit melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat sehingga ia akhirnya sampai didepan kelas 3-1

Ia membuka pintu kelas dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku seseorang. Byun Baekhyun. Ya, ia menuju bangku Byun Baekhyun. Setelah sampai di bangku Baekhyun ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu mengambil kamera dibawah meja Baekhyun tadi. Ia tertawa menyeringai mengingat bagaimana ia melihat selangkangan Baekhyun yang begitu indah, tangan Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam vagina Baekhyun. Itulah sebabnya ia tau apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disaat jam pelajaran.  
_  
'Aku mendapatkanmu'  
_

.

.

.

.

. 

"Chan...yeol...ssshhh.."

_Namja _yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai ditengah hisapan payudara milik seseorang. Sang gadis hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya, mendesah nama Chanyeol, lalu menekan kepala Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tak lepas dari payudaranya yang kenyal dan kelampau besar. Ia juga membantu tangan Chanyeol untuk meremas payudara yang satunya karena tangan Chanyeol tidak muat untuk menangkup payudara besar itu. Kaki nya bergerak untuk menggesek selangkangannya yang terasa gatal karena Chanyeol tengah menidihnya dan penis Chanyeol bergerak menusuk vagina _yeoja _ini.

_drrt...drrt.._

Telepon genggam Chanyeol berbunyi. Chanyeol segera mengambil _handphone_nya yang berada di lantai, walaupun sudah dicegah oleh wanita yang berada dibawah Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tetap bersikeras untuk mengangkat panggilan dari siapa ini. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya lalu dengan malas mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa sang penelpon.

"_Yeobuseyo_?"

"Hn." Desah Chanyeol karena penisnya sekarang sedang diemut oleh Kyungsoo, _yeoja _yang berada dibawah Chanyeol. Kyungso memijat penis Chanyeol menggunakan mulutnya, Chanyeol sedikit menjambak rambut Kyungsoo agar lepas dari emutan penisnya.

"Ah, Chanyeol! Apa kau sedang bersama Baekhyun?" Suara paruh baya dengan nada kekhawatiran berada diseberang sana. Awalnya Chanyeol yang menutup matanya, mendongak dan mendesah karena saat ini Kyungsoo sedang memijjat kembali penis Chanyeol, segera menarikkan badannya dari Kyungsoo dan segera menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Seolah olah topik penelepon adalah yang terbaik.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun tak bersamaku, bibi. Ada apa?"

"Tadi, bibi Baekhyun datang kerumah Baekhyun untuk memasakkan makan malam, tapi kata bibi Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak ada dirumah. Apa kau bersamanya? Sungguh, bibi sangat khawatir Baekhyun ada dimana."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya begitu ia mendengar jawaban dari bibi Byun. Chanyeol melirik jam yang berada diatas tepat pintu Kyungsoo, jam menunjukan satu malam dan Baekhyun tidak ada dirumah? Chanyeol sedikit melirik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang tiduran tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun dan memainkan ponselnya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Ne_? Bibi serius?"

"Bibi serius, sekarang sudah jam satu malam. Bibi takut Baekhyun diculik atau pergi semacamnya tanpa memberitahu bibi. Bibi hubungi Luhan, tapi Luhan tak mengangkatnya."

"Ah, Baiklah bibi. Chanyeol akan mencari Baekhyun. Bibi tenang saja."

Chanyeol segera mematikan ponselnya dengan cepat kemudian mengambil celana panjang dan mengenakannya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo yang melihat pergerakan Chanyeol itu dengan cepat segera turun dari ranjang mencegah Chanyeol yang sudah memakai baju dan jaket tebalnya.

"Chanyeol mau kemana?" Kyungsoo menarik jaket Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tak melangkahkan sedikitpun. Chanyeol menoleh melihat Kyungsoo dibelakangnya yang sedang menarik jaket Chanyeol. Kyungsoo diam, kemudian ia meremas payudaranya sendiri berniat untuk menggoda Chanyeol agar tak pergi kemana mana. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meremas payudaranya dengan brutal sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memasukkan jarinya kedalam liang vaginanya sendiri. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya, mana yang harus ia pilih?

"Aku harus pergi."

"Chanyeol jangan per–"

Pintu apartement Kyungsoo tertutup kencang. Kyungsoo segera menurunkan tangannya dari payudaranya maupun vaginanya. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat karena Chanyeol lebih memilih pergi untuk Baekhyun daripada diam disini untuk Kyungsoo.

_'Sialan kau Baekhyun'  
_  
Chanyeol dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga yang berada di apartement Kyungsoo karena kamar Kyungsoo berada di lantai 3, ia terlalu malas menggunakan _lift _karena sebelumnya ada orang yang masuk, itu terlalu lama.

Chanyeol sampai di parkiran ia mencari mobilnya. Letaknya agak jauh jadi Chanyeol berlari agar sampai dengan cepat dimobil yang dimiliki oleh Jongin dan sekarang adalah milik Chanyeol karena Chanyeol memenangkan permainan _truth or dare. _Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menggas dengan cepat mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ketika bibi mengatakan diculik, degup jantung Chanyeol menjadi cepat seperti tak biasanya. Ia mengingat ingat tempat mana yang akan dikunjungi Baekhyun. Ia yakin dan tahu betul bahwa Baekhyun tidak diculik pasti sedang menyendiri disuatu tempat.

Chanyeol mengunjungi taman bermain mereka dulu, tak ada tanda tanda Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol mengunjungi _han river_, sama sekali tak ada tanda tanda Baekhyun hanya beberapa orang sedang bersepeda pada jam satu malam.

Chanyeol sudah mengunjungi semua tempat yang ia perkirakan ada Baekhyun, tapi tak satupun tempat itu ada Baekhyun. Chanyeol frustasi, ia menjambak rambutnya. Pikiran tentang Baekhyun yang diculik dan diperkosa...tidak itu tak boleh terjadi. Chanyeol segera pergi kesuatu tempat, ia berharap Baekhyun ada disana.

"Hahaha...Luhan kau lucu sekali menari aneh seper–" Pintu terbuka menampilkan Park Chanyeol yang terlihat berkilat marah dengan nafas yang terburu buru. Baekhyun, gadis yang membuka pintu apartement Luhan hanya diam masih memegang gagang pintu. Sementara Luhan yang sedang menari aneh layaknya gurita juga ikut terdiam ketika melihat Chanyeol yangs sedang mengatur nafasnya, wajahnya memerah akibat berlarian karena apartement Luhan berada di lantai enam. Chanyeol lebih memilih menaikki tangga daripada ia harus menaiki _lift_. Dugaan Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun berada di apartement Luhan.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kemudian membawa Baekhyun pergi dari apartement Luhan, meninggalkan Luhan yang ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Sakhh..ittt.." Rintih Baekhyun ketika mereka sampai di mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke jok belakang sementara ia juga ikut masuk didalam jok belakang. Baekhyun masih saja mengusap pergelangan tangan yang memerah akibat Chanyeol yang dengan keras meremas pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya berkali kali dibelakang kursi depan, melepaskan semua rasa kekhawatirannya kepada Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih saja mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit. Chanyeol dengan cepat menidih Baekhyun di jok belakangnya dan mengunci pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang terlihat meronta ronta melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, tolong leph..phas.."

"Cepat katakan! Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini? Kau sengaja agar aku khawatir lalu mencarimu kemana mana, huh?" Mata Chanyeol bekilat merah, nadanya terlihat sangat marah. Bukan, ini bukan kemauan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya ingin sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya diam dan menggunakan sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari cengkraman Chanyeol yang menidihnya walaupun cengkraman Chanyeol lebih kuat.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat. Baekhyun melotot kaget, ia tidak mau ini terjadi lagi seperti ia dipermainkan oleh permainan bodoh yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan temannya. Ia tak mau lagi hati nuraninya menolak namun anggota gerak badannya berusaha keras untuk menentang apa yang hati nurani Baekhyun katakan. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak memeluk leher Chanyeol, menarik kepala Chanyeol agar lebih dalam memasuki mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai disela sela ciuman mereka. Baekhyun melakukannya demi orang yang dicintainya

"Ahh..." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya saat Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun dibalik seragam sekolahnya. Chanyeol tak melewatkan kesempatan ini, ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi Baekhyun dan menjilat saliva didalam mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjila lidah Baekhyun dengan lidahnya sendiri mengajak lidah itu bertarung dengan lincah, Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol saat Chanyeol meraba paha mulus Baekhyun.

Ciuman Chanyeol terlepas. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun, kali ini hanya mengecup.

"Baekhyun.. Maafkan aku.. Aku salah.."

Apakah Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun mendengar percakapan mereka tadi sore? Baekhyun serasa ingin menangis, matanya terus memaksa air mata itu untuk menetes membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang dulu ia kenal tak begini. Walaupun Chanyeol dulu juga _playboy_

"...Maafkan aku, aku tidak menjagamu." Baekhyun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ia tutup. Tidak, Chanyeol mana mungkin mengetahuinya. Baekhyun, kau terlalu percaya diri. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan bola mata mereka bertemu. Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya diantara pipi Chanyeol mengusap pipi itu dengan lembut.

"_Ani_.. Kau tidak salah, Chan."

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol dengan segera melahap benda mungil yang dari tadi mengeluarkan suara suara kecil dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

. 

"Baekhyun!"

Gadis mungil yang daritadi bersenandung kecil di koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi menoleh kebelakang karena Baekhyun merasa ada orang yang memanggilnya. Terlihat Sehun sedang menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Baekhyun sedikit berlari kecil ke arah Sehun yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun memberikan buku catatan yang kemarin ia pinjam dari Baekhyun. Buku catatan inilah yang membuat kebenaran terungkap. Coba saja Sehun tidak meminjam buku catatan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak akan tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia sudah dipermainkan oleh Chanyeol dan tentu saja oleh Sehun. Baekhyun mengambil buku catatan yang berada ditangan Baekhyun. Sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Sehun karena Sehun tidak berkata apapun. Baekhyun hanya nyengir kemudian membalikkan badannya dan pergi berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Grep

Sehun memojokkan Baekhyun ke dinding lalu meremas payudara Baekhyun dibalik seragam sekolahnya. Sehun meremas payudara Baekhyun dengan tempo keras. Baekhyun masih _shock_. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya Sehun selesai meremas payudara Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya bagaimana bisa Sehun melakukan itu semua di koridor sekolah?

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun yang masih menutup mulutnya _shock_. Baekhyun memandang kebawah tak berani melihat Sehun.

"Tenang saja, itu ucapan terimakasihku." Ucap Sehun tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun seketika berdiri mendegar ucapan Sehun dan Sehun mengecup pelan telinga Baekhyun. Kemudian Sehun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun merosotkan badannya kedinding menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Ia baru saja dilecehkan selain Chanyeol, walaupun hanya meremas payudaranya dibalik seragamnya.

Seseorang melihat kejadian itu. Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dengan cepat berjalan menuju ruang kelas setelah melihat Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas. Niatnya ia ingin ke lapangan _indoor_ basket. Hanya saja setelah melihat kejadian Sehun, sahabatnnya sendiri yang meremas payudara milik Baekhyun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menuju lapangan _indoor_. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun apa yang akan dilakukkanya.

Chanyeol tiba didepan ruang kelas. Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang meletakkan kembali buku yang baru saja diberikan oleh Sehun di koridor sekolah ke dalam tas miliknya. Setelah selesai meletakkan buku tersebut, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan menutup wajahnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar langkah kaki seseorang menoleh melihat Chanyeol yang datang dengan nafas yang memburu. Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik tangan Baekhyun agar ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya sementara Baekhyun sudah beranjak dan keluar dari bangkunya, Chanyeol langsung saja masuk kebangku Baekhyun dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Chanyeol menemukan kamera.

Chanyeol mengambil kamera tersebut dan membanti kamera itu hingga bagiannya lepas kesana kemari, Chanyeol melakukkan ini karena kebetulan keadaan kelas sepi, hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng sejak kapan kamera itu ada dibawah mejanya?

"Chan–"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pergelangan tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Chanyeol dan mengajak Baekhyun ke suatu tempat. Entah mengapa, Chanyeol terlihat marah ketika Sehun meremas payudara Baekhyun didepan matanya.

**TBC**

maaf untuk typo, lama update, pendek, kurang hot, ngebosenin, gaje, alur kecepetan, dan ga sesuai harapan kalian. tapi author buat sesuai dengan kemampuan author^^ terimakasih karena kalian telah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk baca dan review. Ini author buatnya ngebut, jadi hasilnya pendek. Author akhir akhir ini kehabisan ide dan sibuk. Author ga mau ngecewain para readers jadi author update cuma segini;_;

**big thanks** **buat para readers yang udah review**

maaf kali ini author tidak mencantumkan nama kalian, chapter depan author akan cantumkan nama kalian semuanya. review kalian membuat author semangat, review lagi ya^^

terimakasih. 


End file.
